


【赫海】  这个他  24

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [26]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  24

冬风紧，音色会黏在呼啸里。  
尤其是踟躇间迟重的两套声，叠搭在一起，相互磨砺。  
“一会还有事儿吗？”  
“没有，你呢？”  
“没。”  
停顿下来，只剩风卷残叶的哗哗，像水流在呢喃。  
“回去休息吧，该累了”，温水一样的柔滑。由嘴唇相碰艰难地推挤。  
又是停顿，听到话的男孩咬牙根，两腿交错打晃，转头四处扫察环境，昏蓝的空街，枯枝稀疏地摇曳，疾驰的车裹出更强劲的风来往在身边。  
他吸着鼻涕，听到面前黑发的男孩轻微的笑，气息掩在喉咙里的一声叹，  
“那出去走走吧。”  
错开的头脸上浅淡地也凝上笑，嘴扯平了，迈开步子独自往前走，留人在身后，不让他看见自己火柴一样划得红亮的额面。  
被落下的他疾步跟上来，两只手肘隔着薄呢的大衣磨拭在一起，嚓嚓唰唰，细致地交响，陷进风里。  
两声滴，公交车的扶手是漆了颜色的金属的冰，顺沿着滑动，在晃动的车厢里淌水一样磨蹭到空荡的后排，坐到最里，朝着了雾气的窗外看，暗下里在等身旁的落座。  
手很凉，结冰的紫色，却不放进荷包里，竖着落在座位边界。随后便由火热的另一只手的背挨靠紧，只是如此就传导了暖意，像隔空烤着一颗点亮很久的灯泡。昏暗的冬日角落里，忍耐着不去看他的眼里也燃了火光。  
汽车悠然地摆荡，手跟衣袖若行其事地各自厮磨。引擎喑哑忽响，此外没有人声。空气滞重，他觉得嗓子跟耳眼里都很痒。  
他一见倾心的人就挤在身旁。  
另一只手去捂嘴，怕欢欣泄漏昭彰。  
左旁的温热一时抽散开，跨越了他的背脊，转映到眼前，贴在遍布水汽的窗面。骨节清晰地粘黏浅白的雾，勾画出一只脚掌再点出五只趾。侧头的人观看着他的手指在如冰的玻璃上点触，身后的口鼻喘出热，擦在他耳边。  
东海的发尾发慌，抵抗着外套的棉厚，回头来探察作画的人，有意还是无意，嘴唇沾到了赫宰的下巴。  
绒毛舞荡，棉絮一样的轻柔散开在其间。平缓而瘙痒。  
薄霜里渲染出的小脚，是破袭玻璃的开口，透着光的外界是徐缓涌流的街景，霓虹映染在烟蕴里，一株株挂上毛边，边缘盛放的色泽交互叠加，一片沉闷的陶然。那染了水的指尖回到原处，手背抵住了，摸索磨拭，反扣住他手面。  
迟早要消融在这团火里面。  
平日间他经受遭遇的打量端相并不会少，今日似乎又加倍的多，在捧着外套并肩走在明亮的商场里的时间。嘴里呼出的水雾褪散在热空里，不再呈现颜色。那些陌生的议论私语打进耳里，却都是热烫的斑斓。呼嘘呼嘘从地面升向高空，燃放出彩色的烟。  
“两个人都很帅啊。”  
“好配的。”  
踩在了云里，背靠黄昏的紫光霞气。  
身旁的人找了货架上的帽子来压在他头上，绵软的毛线，抚在他额前，揉乱了一头毛，蓬厚的，表层起了静电。摘下的时候绊一丝不显然的蓝，打在赫宰指尖。  
内搭的薄衣绷显微驼的肩，他退后一步略歪头上下端量，幽亮下淡的笑同冷光一样耀炫。在看目前的人乱了飞蓬的头发，荒乱的眼珠溜转在眼框，蓬润的红颊，上弧形的嘴角。毛茸的一只老虎，供他远观近亵。  
颠着帽尖赫宰往柜台走，手臂被拖拽，便转身来，塞紧了臂弯里的衣服，凑近了抚揉他战栗的发丝，穿越指缝地顺理，他的乖巧的兽。悠蓝的电流斯拉地轻声跃动在两人之间，是人跟人生发反应的鲜明信号。  
“我觉得好看，送你，你戴不戴都好”，细密的耳语扑击，声音从他红粉圆润的唇间流泻。  
男孩盯视他干涩的嘴面，“那买两个”。  
是夜游荡回宿舍楼角，似乎两人都掩头，轻瞟视野里边角处晚间的花园，园中枝丫坍圮，电荷紊乱了流淌在惊乍的灯影之间，白凉的石阶长凳。好像是初吻的地方。  
“冷了，早点休息”，对方也不给他过多回顾迷惘的时间。  
“嗯”，瘪着嘴，字从嗓子眼里轻地噎。接他递过来的纸袋子，转身上楼之前，掏出一只帽，丢到他手里面。  
通过门禁闸机之时，找卡的动作迟钝，在旁人穿行不息的响动之间，留出一段属于他们的空白。他知道他还在，但没敢回头看。从侧门冲进大厅，不等电梯，不想方便了这人灼烫的目光穿越了甬道，无须追寻地将自己包抄围困。密闭的楼道里他奔爬得飞快，发端是外部的凉风，头皮却发烫。只在半道的楼角窗台怠缓下来，一阵急刹横出堵塞，跟随脚步的人向他拍击冲撞。分秒里视线伸长了朝下方瞄，虹膜上依稀显了人形就立马拔腿逃离。每层楼间都短暂的一瞥，几张残像叠影，还是惊鸿，却不能明辨。  
楼下的人没动，只有视线扬高的角度随他匀速上行。在看东海不时出现在越升的步梯拐角，玻璃里面栏杆之上细白的脸，同头顶的灯光一样，一明一灭，或也将赫宰点亮了再覆灭。直到这一枚盛光的晕，皎皎盘桓在六楼的阳台。趴住了阑干，探头察望。寒风搓开了他的发，腮颊在暗里补一层赭红。下垂的眼里，他还在站定在原地，头抬高了，朝自己笑。不远处烟黄的路灯照明了他手里的帽，浅灰变暗黄，陈旧下来，像历经了时间。脸色也是浅橘色，镜片粘贴了两匹蓝绿的幽光，泼洒在眼皮上。  
东海向外摆手，楼下的人只是摇头。  
要等他先离开才动作。  
隔着六层楼，一百级台阶，凑着阴晦的空气，不明的窗面，视线碰撞成线、倾斜着拉锯，在寒凉中相互地等待先行。  
风把眼目咽喉的水汽都蒸发干净。  
赫宰一直等到不能再看见他巴头探脑的小脸，直到那出卖了他佯装离开的几撮呆毛都不再得见，高仰的僵直脖颈才缓慢地收拢端平。被寒气侵入的指头揉搓着毛绒，启脚朝旁边的楼宇走。相隔不足两百米的距离，那暖热却伴着孑然只影的凉。脱衣卸包，掏着兜就抬了眉，拿出一只不知何时被塞入的唇膏，全新的红糖味。手指一直紧贴着他的，竟未发觉这小动作。悄悄买的，偷偷放的。他定睛往桌前看，跟今日忘带的那只是一样的。  
好像，又有点什么不一样了。  
攥紧了，冷调的脸朝向房间尽头的窗。窗外他的楼此刻幕在暗里晦涩不清；窗上深青的玻璃倒映着他的脸，等大的虚像里写意地勾勒出安恬足乐的笑。  
“晚安”，东海平躺在床上端着手机看，荧光刺痛在眼，一时不稳跌在了鼻梁骨上。这痛感里也过分的奇幻，他的晚安，搭在他的“我想见你”其后。  
暗示着发生了，转变了。不能隐藏，难以妥协。  
寒噤的指节被热风铺袭，肌肉收紧了滞缓。敲的字还在斟酌，又看到了他告别道安之后新的絮言。  
“明早上有课吗”，说话的人，一个能登陆教务系统的老师，一个今天中午去办公室把他课程表直接打印出来夹在书间的学长，这样问他，只能理解为体面的客套，和尝试的试探。  
“没有”，不出所料。  
而也许是严冬降临，气温低迷，带着暖融的对话之间都生长出粘性。  
两人的话语自发地撞击到一处，滚做一团。  
“那早上跟我上自习么”  
“那你明天早上干嘛呢”  
时间便就此打了个盹，停滞在此间。  
“9点”  
“东门”  
“我等你”  
东海看着屏幕框里咕嘟冒出的字符，像喝饱了水的鱼，理之当然又肚撑腹胀。手指上滑去阅读浅短的记录。  
也没关系，以后会有翻也翻不完的对话集。  
Hi，在呢，你怎么还不回来呢，我在你们寝室楼下啊，我想见你，跟，我等你。  
简单的字句，澎湃出的高度远超欢爱的潮涌汐浪，心颤身动。东海自己也感诧异，捂着帽子翻高了被子盖紧。蠕动在棉花里，像受了引诱的蛇，穿行淌越了一滩镜湖，勾缠扭捏，矫揉摆荡。水花四溅，床架乱战。  
同样抖索出隔壁床的人翻身转头来朝他望，  
“东海啊，你脸上那个伤……是不是咱们那个老师打的啊？”  
“谁？”，他咬着嘴唇随口回声，目落在话语间，在遐想语句倘若从他嘴里真实吐发出声——会如同汩汩的泉，平复润泽了浅层的荒芜灼燥，再把酸痒冲刷进水底深渊，从此除他再无人能解。  
“给你书的那个。”  
四下也不安静，别的室友插话着问他下课之后是不是受他挟制。又不知是否在玩笑，向着他义正言辞，不能屈服于他的淫威，受欺负了告诉我们，一定帮你的。  
李东海这才把脸从窄小的手机前支起来，从深广的他的水面下抽剥出来。空泛着眼、囫囵地理解了一会，  
才捧住了他送的帽，脸目深埋，未拆的标签刮向他笼着水汽的眼。  
室内爆发出一阵清脆急促的笑。  
“额…你去看医生了么，得看看是不是脑震荡了啊？”  
笑声收束了一瞬，在换气，又伴着床架战栗出更短促激烈的晃荡。  
被李赫宰打了？是被李赫宰救了。  
他手指搅绕着毛线，笑闹间把端口的线头扯了出来。放在眼前轻轻地闻了，是工业流水线的气味，冰凉无感。可惜还没染上他的味道。  
下次要趁他不注意，把他的换给自己。  
下次，明天，以后，这样的词汇，不再是臆想，真的在角落里站着，等着自己，等着他，等着一起。  
见到听到闻到，是真实的人，不是空幻的迫切。  
睡眠之后的明天，醒来的早晨近在眼前，不知会是何种模样。  
那受旁人触发的无奈幽默断绝了，清的细笑哼唧又自己颤出嘴角，像一只兜了面粉的筛子，荡落了微小的欢欣，铺面就难以抑制地喷嚏。  
声声都在同他、替他窃喜。  
旁人的诧异疑惑他难得地不去理，静待着又未加期盼地，同自己笑闹，陪着月亮踱步，迎接了太阳。  
夜里放晴，天冷气清，风凉空寂，早间雾气未袭。天空只由大串云气荫蔽，苍白，湿冷。李赫宰跑完步，挠着头往回走，像一杯散着热烫的水，由内而外的温。腕间的表上才走到8点。坠着步子淡然地笑，昨日奔跑得急紧，今晨起来步伐与步伐之间都酸胀，他也没觉得僵持，边走边看仰头向一旁的高楼，从一默数到六。  
宿舍二区，六楼，北面。  
洗脸的时候，镜面团上湿雾，东海捧着水热着眼，发现其实难以分辨哪一个是所谓的幻梦，自我的暗恋，前夜的亲吻，还是即将迎接的白日。温煦的浅光被阻截在阴云之上，他本人却还是感受到了普照的温暖。俯冲下楼的时候，风拨散了他细致整理过的发型，离约定的时间还有半个点。哈气捂手，在冬日的清晨冷战，夏日难尽的时候烦腻疲乏，冬日渐深了才念起炎热的松和便捷。而且盛夏时节蕴着热浪的依傍，他难以想象地闭眼。  
睁开的一瞬，目内已然是推着自行车的男生，背着光，带着雾。铅灰的呢绒大衣撑在宽阔的肩膀上，歆长脖颈掩盖在银白的衬衣里，头发是绽放的黑色花束，四散着茂盛而张狂。脸上挂笑，粉唇绵糯的朝他勾，目内的水汽被点亮，向着自己走。青色的空气，青色的人。  
他在对面停驻了车，跑了两步径直朝自己来了，冷气灼烧出两团浅红挂在脸颊，人是一幅重彩的真相，在青天白日里剥开了云层一样过度地夺目。他皮肤激灵起来，不稳定了，难以直面这未知的仓皇，东海转身躲避了，往食堂走。脚步也不急，察觉到他手掌划过自己后背，外套里的棉絮都随之骚动。又被扶住了肩头。  
会是少年捕风而行，如果再早年遇见。他骑车跟在赫宰身后，脑内全是动漫的场面，大眼星亮，浓眉高束。踏板带动链条刮出疾风。面目在气流里毫不隐藏，整个人在冷空气里都清隽。后脑勺凹出一个兜，发尾齐整盖在上面，连背影都分明洁净。黑色的火，扰出白色的风。  
他头眼不时向后转动出一个小的角度，东海知道是在查看后方的自己。  
银白车骨和铅黑车轮，两台单车隔着半个身位，前后的，交错着。东海支起上身来急蹬了几下，滑进了赫宰的视野。  
他又翻出那夜那件灰色的外套来穿，骑行的时候下摆搭在车轱辘边，李赫宰骑到他身边，抓住了衣角掖回他腿上。  
东海在图书馆的电梯里发愣，目内是旁人的侧影。银白的镜框反射出冰凉的星点，还是不如他自带的烁光刺眼。看他惯性地在层峦的书柜里穿梭，翻动起陈旧的干燥空气。这层波浪像跟不紧就要散落了，步履齐平，他跟着赫宰坐到他惯常的位置前。  
他在他身边，看到了他怎么写字。那些送给自己的书里，一个一个的笔记注解，是这样孜孜不倦地理解然后誊录。东海瞪着课本上熟读过的蓝色字迹，方正的排版后面有另外再添加的释文，一些更加成熟的字形，想来似乎是为了便于“不好好上课的”自己理解。旁边的男孩轻弓着脊背，椎柱上突出形状清晰的骨节，浮在薄衣外。暖气片里潺潺的热泉，流动在东海耳边；对方翻书和落笔的时候摩擦纸面的声响，也流动在他耳边。  
细微处的声色，把现实印证得毋庸置疑地确凿明确。  
他发尾轻微战跳的幅度，他水杯里开水蒸发出的湿气，他挠头沉思时啃在笔头上的咬痕。  
实在比廉价的寻欢更殷实恳切。肥沃的土壤，丰富的养料，以为开到尽头的花新发枝芽张狂地生长。鼻眼里都酸痒。手凑到空里，隔着骨的形状，顺着线条，空出一截，抚他的背。  
不多久周身已浸染出他的味道。两种气息在暖热的一隅里一见如故地死命碰撞交融。  
身旁的人整个是一树蓬盛的绿植，清新了萧索的冬日，湿润了枯干的空气。夏日雨后的花园。

 

那晚发声询问未得回应的室友，出于未知的关心，接连几日持续观察着东海的反应。却发现这男孩在脸目的伤痕之外又起了些莫名难解的变化。晨间傍晚在寝室都不再见，时常不知人在何方。整个时间轴生物钟都突变，简直进化成为另一种动物。早起夜归，不再外宿。三餐不用帮他外带也不约夜宵。书柜上的杂物逐渐被众多的书籍替代。似乎不再有干躺着无聊的空闲时间，游戏也不太打了，电影剧集也不怎么追了。课上聚精会神不说，还几次在图书馆看见他捧着书垂眼耽溺。也许是因为这教科书一样的生活轨迹，脸色都亮红潮润起来。起夜的时候经过李东海床前甚而听到他在梦里浅笑的咯咯，香甜地陷在深度睡眠还是浅游在清梦之间。  
连同日常寒暄招呼的笑容都浓重了。可能也没发现，笑里面的意味也同往日礼貌的客气全然不同。  
当然他们看不到李东海的素日，体味不到他累进的感触。也发觉不了他身边几乎除了睡眠和厕所洗浴时间以外持续矗立着的人，同一个身形，同一张脸。  
会在接近下课的时间摇晃到教室门口，拄在对头墙角默然地等待他，不玩手机不抽烟，注目礼一样直到被他发现，就歪偏着头对视上扬起笑脸。  
倒是有人注意到这值得怀疑的学长出现在教室的次数不合逻辑地增多了，只是明白不了他的目的。他时而于课间径直走入来同休息的各个老师聊天，眼睛斜飘起来往四下搜索。通常寻觅到的时候，他的目标也正咬着嘴唇朝他憨笑，一会芍红窜上来又瑟缩着把头低下。  
在教学楼的过道里伴着人潮两相遇见，赫宰也不打招呼，错身的片刻举高了手不动声色地揉撸他发顶，划出一阵稀疏的战抖，水波一样漾开。看东海偏头皱鼻，抿上笑啧一声，弯腰避藏。  
换做在街上偶遇到他跟别的同学同行，走近了，赫宰用臂膀轻快地撞击他前肩，等他回身过来呲牙咧嘴地朝他佯露出凶相。  
也当然没人发现李东海下了课没见到人，就自觉蹿到他办公室去等待。透过门上的玻璃悬窗悄然地往里探望，看他的老师埋头垂眼沉溺于工作事务。查清了别无他人之时，冲进去朝着他一声恫吓，望着这人捂着心口猛地仰头，一阵难掩的短促战栗。也还是带笑，包容或者无奈的。下一次同样在入神的时候依旧被他轻便地突袭。  
也会在日暮时分一起抱上篮球踩着滑板，推搡着摇到体育馆去练习技巧。同外人们组了队打着晃相互推挤冲撞。  
可能也开始习惯在破晓之后独自冲到健身房，比较着谁先到达，陪伴着还是一起，跑完几公里，杠铃卧推深蹲硬拉，再隔绝在同一张帘子两旁洗澡。也还未敢造次翻阅那仅剩的遮拦。  
或者有时在午间不愿休息地探寻附近好吃的小店，趁着人少的时候打牙祭，食前方丈，大快朵颐。  
还有在无课的周五下午等在宿舍之间的短街，背着相机出去游玩。以为是采风拍景的，夕阳街景古楼书店。每每回了宿舍翻查照片，才发觉远景近景、广角特写，内存里多的都是这一人的身姿脸面。是过去未能触及的他。  
周末的时候也曾约进咖啡馆去，枯坐一般喝着茶，放空了挂着同一副耳机听歌闲谈。  
还有兑了一堆硬币跑到游戏厅去，跟小孩子们争抢机器，霸占住了就痴迷难行。  
还曾一起在晚间辗转了几条地铁，排队入场去看共同欣赏的偶像团体的演唱表演。  
是真的突飞猛进，全然由点滴汇聚。  
在他可能涣散动荡的时分，立马有新的入驻唤醒，静湖下不竭的活泉。直到挣扎和怀疑都还存在，却已经丧失了气力。  
时间就这样姗姗慢行，分秒都是新鲜，时时都有更新。顺滑的波浪线条一般，一笔不尽。日头不但不难熬，反而有了他不可能预料得到的获得，饱满的一只果实，结出了多元的滋味。生活，学业，或者他不自知的感情。  
“晚上我们去酒吧，东海一起吧”，问话的时候他刚跟赫宰道别上楼，疾速地冲完澡回到桌前，惯常地要收看他发的信息。  
“嗯”，毛巾擦拭着头发慌忙在找手机，未经思考地不拒绝，像他的从前。  
“啊，那个，我就不去啦”。所以有的人爱玩不是为了好玩的，是因为不值得安定。这是他后来自己反应过来跟李赫宰坦白的。  
日常那么棉厚丰盈，震荡的空幻不值一提、不占思绪。哪一条路径在相向他远行，哪一种通途已经将他容纳囊括。岔路口站着的是这样一个人。  
经室友这样的提醒，他望着手里明晃晃的机身，轻飘飘的字眼——在分享着音乐、在诉说着见闻、在发送难得只身单影的时候看到的风景。  
这样的他，确实地占据了他全部的生活，在未能同观的时候把遗落的也铺散在他眼前。此前担忧的时候也不甘和无措，自我的迎接却未加阻挡也难以察觉。予取予求什么的还在计较吗，果真要抢夺他什么，他估计只会拱手相送，连同自己。可是对方，有要求过、夺取过、欺占过分毫吗。  
李东海听着旁人劝说的话音，翻着导送到手机里的照片，由他拍摄的他，在不同的场景里，不一的动作着。连带那几张头凑头的自拍或者镜子里两只并列的身影。他替自己端着咖啡的，摇着游戏手柄的，驼着脊背读书的，端着滑板起跳的，带着发带跑步的，甚至还有各样风景里留念的刻板游客照片。一幕幕都是日间的粘黏，粘住了他整个人，再入了沼泽一样棉缓地沦陷。受了风一样，他鼻腔里涌出酸烫。梦境中人，彻底幻化为身旁之人，把丰茂润泽进他以为的枯索荒凉里。  
而那些外人，不过是在企图利用自己去勾引女人，求取欲望的满足，寻求面子的充实，这些他驾轻就熟的人际任务。而无关于相识的时长，难道他不懂得分辨虔诚和险诈。最纯粹到他难以估计换算，无法量度反馈的人和心，在他身边。  
是这样的相处，简素的相依相伴，日头里的伙伴。  
只是这些平素俗常如此的硕果累累，包罗万象。他心里却知道，他们似乎再也没有接吻，甚至拥抱，更不至于试图相互缠绕。是友人的相会，做孩童的玩乐。一次又一次的聚集，欢畅，不舍。却又不难过，因为不再忧虑——总有漫长的明天。恰是因为是节奏渐进甚至极慢的乐章，才忘了收束，听不出声部，算不出音阶。如何发展走向实在难以在乎更无法管控，因为一直在推展，墙面缎体点染上活泛的色调，浅淡或而浓重，他总在他身旁。  
一同在图书馆端坐着并排看书，时至中午疲乏到两相歪倒了，东海竭力支起手肘去看身旁揉着肩颈的他。手就抚上去，想帮他掐捏酸胀僵化的脖颈，还没能用力，手指只被他用力扣紧。指缝包纳着不留罅隙，赫宰收整了四肢，眼虽还朝着桌上的书本，嘴里却在轻柔地吐，声音飘绕在温热干枯的半空里，  
“我要是左撇子就好了”，眼睛也不抬离地镇定，没有煞有介事地张扬，别无目的地自我陈述，仿佛习以为常。他觉得他的湖水都是温热的了，明明海水那么冰凉，常常寒噤。  
那次提前讲好了一起去理发，剪着头发看镜子角落里黑发的他被技师拨开发丝，一层一层抹上褪色的发膏。赫宰在机器下蒸着头发，举高了手间的杂志。头皮被绷着，就喊他饿了去店外买东西吃。东海推脱了几次才明白，他在不好意思，觉得这样没有整理的面目被自己看了去。可是他觉得可爱，也丝毫不会厌烦。等他洗头再上色，自己理完了近似闲坐，拿了留有他体温的杂志来翻看，趁着他不注意暗自拍下他闭眼洗头的模样。  
等赫宰的头发被吹干了抓出形状，走近的时候他察觉出东海的瞳仁在如何的收放舒张。一手撩开发层便盯着他笑，  
“浅色好看吧？”，目内的男孩眼里又起了星辰战晃，张嘴细声地感叹：李赫宰不至于连这个都知道。  
在冬天的商场有人执意要吃香草味的冰淇淋，握着蛋卷舔着雪白绵密的柔滑，细小地吞咽，嘴里嗓中冰凉到头顶也发出麻凉的激爽。下巴却有热动，赫宰就抽手出来帮他抹开下巴上遗落的白渍，不假思索地递到自己唇边。他搽着两人同款的唇膏，红茶裹着香草，顺便夹带了海的味道。  
东海就配合着在每一次想不到吃什么的时候，自然地率先走进最近的拉面馆，却在捞完了自己碗里的东西的时候，筷子扬高了，去蹭身旁的人多余的面条。  
还有影院里，若是推进缓慢的故事，赫宰沉闷了就转来观看入迷的东海；笑点密集的时候东海放声肆意着却只听到赫宰镇静的薄笑；悲苦的情节里东海红了眼睛就能接到赫宰递过来的纸巾。有哪一次李东海觉得影片实在低劣无趣，却在李赫宰提出离开的时候摇了头，算着胸腔里躁动的鼓点，抢着拍子偏头凑上去，在暗色里像猛兽，蓄势待发地朝弱小啃食。也只舔到对方勾扬的嘴角。被抓住了四处游动的双手，拽起来往外走。  
而今晚两人吃完了饭，再从咖啡馆回寝室的路途里，近了寝室的正门，冬季十足的寒冷，人群稀疏地来往。两人偶尔同相识打着招呼，却彼此不言不语。并着肩，磨着骨，停在了门口。东海偏头露出牙齿笑，连再见都不打算讲，这种分离包含睡眠不会超过十个小时。却在转身之后，疏忽之间，后背被猛然又柔和地撞击席卷。后人精瘦的小臂卡在他的前颈，有力的手掌包住了他左肩。脖子上一层热浪，扰动他冲涌他，像蓄积了许久的涛，终于扑出一个完整的高弧，拱冲浪的人恣肆。  
头颈埋到肩窝，隔着比此前更加棉厚的衣服，往他发尾深深地呼吸。气流到东海耳蜗里散开，凉风便由此穿刺了整具身体，冲击头顶。扑了风一样僵直了，是首次拥抱那样的不知所措无法动弹。久违的唇舌没有像那次一样释出，只有凌乱的鼻息喷散，灌进了领口流往袖口。汗毛直竖下的毛孔都翕张了，外冷内烫。  
东海喊他的名，那样战战兢兢的声音，自己都不敢相信。  
“嘘”，嘴唇触碰到他耳朵，轻绵地朝他呵。短暂地，抖落了心口枝条上的郁勃的花叶。  
“好了”，该是忍耐不过，却还是一压再压，舌头推在口腔里，未出声响地向他颤出气的字句。  
在这彻底苦凉的夜里，人前楼前，脖间应该都是他赐予的红潮。呼吸同他匹配，在赫宰调整镇定之后迷乱不宁。下部早在他倾近的第一秒，一瞬壮大了挺立。  
耸在裤裆里，在被他推送着上楼的时候，摩擦大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，感官加倍地清晰，不容他向自我欺瞒隐匿。  
两手交叉抱紧了蓬软的外套，李东海徐缓地走进寝室，未脱衣便倒进了绵软的床里。  
“我好像感冒了”，他掏出包里的手机划出顶置的聊天界面。  
那头没有立马的回应。东海眼里散开了焦，张嘴才能呼吸。攥着银色的机身，侧身蜷缩进被子的棉绒里，枯热的空气像凋敝的植物，干苦都冲腾进嗓眼。  
棉被棉衣暖气暖空，东海觉得好热，但他知道这热不是因为这些保暖的原因。  
恍神了，没有思绪，难得的放空被手机急促的连续回复打断。  
“有药么”  
“烧热水”  
“风热还是风寒？”  
“多穿点”  
“捂在被子里”  
“你早点睡啊”  
在他看清第一条的字幕以前，它已经被接二连三地冲挤到屏幕的上方，粘在昨夜的晚安下面——界面里重复最多的字符。因为白日里几乎无时不刻一起，对话全部直截，不留记录。  
他突然决意日后要跟他多聊天，把细小无边的对话都保存到云端。在恒长的未来里，在即将到来的假期间，在他不在的无聊时候，拿出来细致地阅读，再看出语句里措辞上，当下未能体察发觉而隐含下来的情绪或深意。  
“可能是发烧了”，他脑子里萦绕编织着无他的萧瑟，手指继续在键盘上敏捷地敲打。  
“要我过来吗？”  
这回复他像用不着，没有看见、也不在乎。  
“我感的冒，发的烧，生的病的名字，都是李赫宰啊。”  
触击字符的手指烫热而麻利，修改了别字，未有犹疑地发送了。是这个他用夜会后的每一个白天为他蓄积的无法言明的力。  
那头回复的是两句几秒的语音，他把自己蜷缩得更紧，成棉被里干白的一小团。身体揉搓得外套被子都发皱，点开了，把他的声音送到耳边。  
听完了，抿嘴起身来，脱开了衣服挂进柜子，甩挣着身上的毛衣，带着依旧直挺的部位走进了洗漱间。  
李赫宰温润但是明亮的音色还在，自耳眼向外扩散。  
他叫自己的名字，  
“李东海，”  
“晚安。”


End file.
